Promises
by kukitata
Summary: Aku benci tak jujur kepadamu. Namun, lebih khawatir kau akan membuatku jatuh cinta lagi untuk kedua kali. Membuatku jatuh dan terluka lagi... Warn! Mature Contain Top!tae Bot!kook Taekook fanfiction
1. satu

"Sepertinya, ini alamat yang Tuan cari."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sopir taksi, lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menatap nomor rumah yang tertempel pada kotak pos di pagar. Nomor 50A. Jungkook melirik argo lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

Dengan langkah panjang-panjang, ia menghampiri pagar besi setinggi dada dan berusaha membuka pintunya. Terkunci. Dengan cepat Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari bel rumah. Setelah ketemu Jungkook segera menekannya dengan ujung jari, lalu menunggu...

Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam rumah. Jungkook melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Namjoon -bosnya- mengatakan, kliennya akan menemuinya ditempat ini pukul 13.00. Ia hanya terlambat 5 menit. Jungkook memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah ke tepi jalan. Menatap jalan sepi di depan rumah dengan satu tangan dipinggul, ujung sepatu diketuk-ketukkan ke aspal. Desah tak sabar pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Seharusnya ia menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi, karena kliennya -Irene, adalah seorang artis terkenal yang sangat cantik dan seksi. Seandainya saja suami Irene bukan teman Namjoon, ia tidak akan terburu-buru meninggalkan proyek yang sedang dikerjakannya. Padahal pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai.

Jungkook lalu mencoba menelpon kliennya. "Halo...?" kening Jungkook berkerut begitu mendengar suara husky dalam dan berat seorang lelaki menyapa. Bukankah menurut bosnya, nomer telepon ini milik Irene? atau mungkin ini nomer manager-nya?

"Selamat sore, Pak. Saya interior designer D'Golden. Saya.."

"Oh, maaf-maaf," potong lelaki itu segera. "Saya mendadak ada urusan penting, jadi agak terlambat meninggalkan kantor. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya sudah di jalan. Kira-kira 15 atau 20 menit lagi saya sampai."

"Baik, Pak. Saya tunggu."

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sesaat, lalu ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat bagian luar rumah kliennya. Jungkook menelusuri trotoar, matanya mengamati bentuk geometris bangunan. Rumah bergaya modern minimalis terlihat dinamis, maskulin dengan nuansa alami yang kental, tampak pada penggunaan batu alam hitam dan banyaknya tanaman yang ada pada rumah tersebut. Mau tak mau, tampilan rumah ini membuat Jungkook terkejut. Dari penampilan Irene yang sering dilihatnya di layar kaca, ia selalu menyangka perempuan itu memiliki karakter sangat glamour dan rumah yang disukai pun bergaya Mediterania.

Puas melihat-lihat, Jungkook kembali melirik jamnya. Tak terasa 20 menit sudah berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Irene. Jungkook mendengus kesal. Menunggu bukanlah hal favoritnya, kalau saja tak ingat bahwa klien yang satu ini teman baik bosnya, ia pasti sudah meninggalkan tempat ini dan membuat janji temu lain waktu.

Deru mobil yang tertangkap oleh telinganya, membuat Jungkook menoleh. Sebuah Porsche 911 GT 3 Silver mendekat.

Begitu mobil itu berbelok ke jalan masuk rumah dan berhenti, Jungkook menghela napas lega. Akhirnya kliennya datang juga -keningnya berkerut- atau hanya manager-nya? Sepertinya, ia hanya melihat bayangan satu orang di dalam mobil itu.

Jungkook segera menghampiri mobil tersebut. Pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang lelaki berkacamata turun. Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya membeku, dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia menatap lelaki itu dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut setengah terbuka. Tak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin lelaki itu!

Lelaki itu balas menatap Jungkook dari balik kacamatanya. Matanya nanar. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling memandang, tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Jungkook memejamkan matanya sesaat, berharap bayangan lelaki ini segera menghilang. Berharap semua ini hanya ilusi. Namun, saat ia kembali membuka mata, sosok itu masih ada di hadapannya. Masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorok. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Yang berdiri di hadapannya, pasti bukan lelaki itu.

Lelaki dari masa lalunya...


	2. dua

Pasti hanya sekedar mirip Jungkook menghibur diri. Kemiripan yang, kalian bisa tambahkan, nyaris sempurna; garis rahang yang tegas, dagu kokoh, hidung mancung, bibir tebal yang maskulin, serta sepasang alis tebal yang menaungi matanya yang tajam bak elang, jangan lupakan pula kulit tan-nya. Ya, Tuhan. Semuanya begitu mirip. Jungkook melanjutkan pengamatannya, bahkan rambut hitam gelap pun begitu mirip. Tetapi lelaki ini lebih tinggi, lebih berisi. Bahunya lebih lebar dan kokoh, dengan dada bidang yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh kemejamaroon yang dikenakannya. Tidak. Ia pasti salah. Lelaki ini hanya mirip dengan Taehyung. Lagi pula lelaki ini memiliki kedewasaan serta karisma yang tidak dimiliki Taehyung.

"Jungkook...?"

Ucapan yang keluar dari lelaki itu bak halilintar di telinga Jungkook. Membuat wajahnya pucat pasi seketika. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kalau lelaki ini bukan lelaki yang dikenalnya, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namanya? Mungkinkah Namjoon yang memberi tahu? Jungkook membasahi tenggoroknya yang terasa kering, ia lalu berusaha menggerakkan lidahnya dengan susah payah.

"T-Taehyung...?" tanyanya ragu. Menduga-duga.

"Ya, Tuhan, Jungkook!" Mata lelaki itu melebar. Cepat, ia menutup pintu, lalu memutari mobilnya, dan menghampiri Jungkook.

Wajah Jungkook semakin pias. Jantungnya kini berdetak cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ternyata lelaki ini benar-benar Taehyung! Lelaki yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa remajanya itu, kini berada di hadapannya. Lelaki yang pernah begitu dicintainya, tetapi tega meninggalkannya dalam ketidakberdayaan. Lelaki yang begitu ingin dilupakannya. Lelaki yang begitu ingin dibencinya. Satu-satunya manusia yang tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi seumur hidupnya. Rupanya, harapannya tidak terkabul. Tanpa sadar Jungkook melangkah mundur, menjauhi Taehyung yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar, Jungkook?"

Jungkook menundukkan pandangannya, menatap tangan yang terjulur di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Masih sulit baginya untuk memercayai kenyataan yang terhampar di depan mata. Jungkook meremas tali tas kerjanya dengan resah. "Baik," gumamnya dengan suara mengambang, tanpa menyambut jabat tangan Taehyung.

Perlahan. Jungkook mendongak, menatap langsung ke mata lelaki di hadapannya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat mata lelaki di hadapannya. Kini ia seratus persen yakin lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah Taehyung. Taehyung yang bukan lagi seorang remaja. Aura kedewasaan dan karismatik yang kini dimilikinya membuat lelaki itu tampak semakin tampan. Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan keresahannya. Berusaha menahan nyeri yang mulai merayapi hatinya saat koreng yang tertinggal di sana mulai terkelupas satu per satu.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha keras mengendailkan diri. Berusaha menetralisir rasa terkejut yang pasti terpeta jelas pada wajahnya. Berusaha menunjukkan ketidakpedulian meski ia mengenal lelaki ini. Berusaha menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka di masa lalu. Berusaha menampilkan sikap tenang dan formal yang selalu ditampilkannya pada klien.

"Jadi, kamu desainernya D'Golden?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Dengan gerakan kaku Jungkook menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan, kamu manager-nya Irene?"

"Bukan, aku... suaminya." Taehyung merendahkan tatapannya, "atau, lebih tepat jika disebut calon mantan suami... Kami sedang dalam proses perceraian."

Jungkook bingung saat perasaan aneh merambat hatinya. Perasaan yang tidak dipahaminya. Sebelum ia sempat menyelami perasaannya, sebuah pertanyaan melintas cepat di benaknya. Kalau rumah ini milik Irene, lalu apa yang dilakukan Taehyung di tempat ini?.

"Boleh aku melihat rumah kamu sekarang?"

Taehyung mengganguk sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia memutar tubuhnya lalu mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk. Jungkook masuk mendahuluiTaehyung, mata Jungkook menyapu bangunan dihadapannya, mengamati pintu dan jendela-jendela besar yang didesain secara khusus dari dekat. Sebuah ruang lapang dan tanpa isi menyambutnya, ternyata rumah ini tidak hanya didesain dengan cermat dari sisi luarnya saja, tetapi juga dalam penataan ruang. Rumah ini bagus, dan pasti Jungkook pasti akan senang mengerjakan dekornya. Sayang, ia tidak bisa meng-handleproyek ini, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin. Jungkook sibuk mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Namjoon agar ia bisa mengalihkan proyek ini ke tangan interior designer lainnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kerja di D'Golden?"

"Dua tahun."

"Kamu menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Jungkook tak acuh.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Rasa senang yang muncul saat mengetahui pria manis ini adalah kekasih lamanya, musnah dalam sekejap. Rasa kecewa merayapi hatiTaehyung, menyadari betapa dingin sikap Jungkook terhadapnya. "Menurut kamu, interior seperti apa yang paling cocok untuk rumah ini?"

"Modern minimalis, tapi aku rasa, modern minimalis nggak sesuai dengan karakter Irene."

"Apa urusannya dengan Irene?"

Nada ketus di suaraTaehyung membuat Jungkook terkejut. Cepat, ia menoleh pada lelaki di sisinya. Menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Bukannya ini rumah Irene?"

"Bukan." Taehyung memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana sambil menghela napas berat. "Ini rumahku. Irene sama sekali nggak tahu soal rumah ini." Suaranya melunak.

"Jadi, kapan kamu bisa mulai mengerjakannya?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku harus melihat keseluruhan rumah dulu, memotret, dan mengukur." Dengan enggan ia membuka tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan kamera yang selalu dibawanya. "Tapi, hari ini aku nggak bawa alat pengukur, jadi cukup mengambil beberapa gambar ruangan."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. "Kamu boleh melakukan apa saja. Semuanya aku serahkan padamu, bahkan kalau ada ruangan yang kamu ingin bongkar, silahkan saja. Nggak usah pikirkan soal budget."

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan kameranya.

Meski beberapa saat ia menemani lelaki ini berkeliling, namun hingga detik ini ia masih belum bisa memercayai penglihatannya. Jungkook benar-benar ada di dekatnya! Lelaki yang dicarinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya!

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu. Matanya menjelajahi sosok ramping yang sedang asyik bekerja dengan kameranya itu, dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. NapasTaehyung tercekat saat melihat jari lentik Jungkook merapikan rambutnya. Jari-jari indah yang dulu sering digenggamnya. Rambut indah yang dulu sering dibelainya. Jungkook tampak begitu cantik dalam keanggunan dan kedewasaannya. Lebih cantik daripada yang diingatnya. Ya, ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan mata bulat yang jernih dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik itu, hidung bangir itu, bibir tipis yang berlekuk sempurna. Segala sesuatu yang amat disukainya dan amat dirindukannya dari lelaki itu.Taehyung menelan ludah. "Kamu menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

"Menurutmu...?"

Taehyung tersenyum canggung. "Dari dulu aku sudah menduga, suatu hari nanti kamu akan bekerja di bidang seni, entah sebagai pelukis atau bidang kreatif."Taehyung mencoba mengabaikan sikap dingin Jungkook. "Bahkan, sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingat sketsa-sketsa yang kamu buat. Kamu memang berbakat."

UcapanTaehyung membuat darah Jungkook membeku. Ia tidak mengerti untuk apa Taehyung mengingatkan pada kejadian yang telah lama berlalu? Apakah lelaki ini ingin mengulang yang telah lama berlalu? Apakah lelaki ini ingin mengulang kembali kebersamaan mereka dulu? Jungkook tersenyum sinis. Baginya, Taehyung adalah masa lalunya. Dan, akan tetap begitu. Selamanya. "Aku nggak ingat soal itu," jawabnya dingin.

Taehyung tertegun mendengar sinisme yang tersirat pada suara Jungkook. Rasa kecewa semakin pekat menyelimutinya. Jungkook bersikap seakan dirinya tidak pernah menjadi bagian istimewa dalam hidup lelaki itu. Bahkan seakan tidak pernah mengenalnya. Sikap lelaki ini membuat dirinya merasa tak berarti. Merasa terbuang. Apakah Jungkook begitu sakit hati atas kebodohannya di masa lalu? Begitu besarkah kebencian Jungkook padanya?. Semua memang kesalahannya.

Saat akan berpindah ruangan, tangan Jungkook tidak sengaja menggesek perutTaehyung. BibirTaehyung mengering seketika. Sentuhan itu sangat ringan, tetapi mampu menimbulkan getar samar di seluruh tubuhnya.Taehyung berusaha mengendalikan diri, lalu kembali membuntuti Jungkook.

Jungkook dapat merasakan mataTaehyung terus mengawasi semua geraknya. Dipandangi diam-diam oleh seseorang bukanlah hal baru baginya. Banyak klien lelaki dominan yang bersikap seperti itu.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Tatapan lelaki itu membuatnya sulit untuk bersikap tenang dan tak peduli. 13 tahun sudah ia tidak bertemuTaehyung, tetapi ia tak menyangka lelaki ini masih memiliki pengaruh yang begitu kuat atas dirinya. Masih sanggup membuat jantungnya berdebar resah.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Sebaiknya ia segera mengalihkan proyek ini pada rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ia tidak sanggup meneruskannya. Ia takut... Takut tak dapat menguasai diri. Takut dinding yang melindungi hatinya roboh. Ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi pada lelaki ini. Lelaki yang telah membuat hidupnya menderita, dan telah membuatnya tak percaya lagi pada cinta.

Karena ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin, terlalu sibuk mengendalikan rasa gugupnya, dan terburu-buru, Jungkook jadi kurang berhati-hati. Ia terpeleset, limbung dan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dalam keadaan panik, Jungkook merasakan sepasang tangan besar dan kokoh menahan tubuhnya. Memegangi kedua pinggangnya dengan erat. TanganTaehyung! Jantung Jungkook berdetak semakin liar. Terkejut oleh reaksi yang muncul saat merasakan tangan lelaki itu di tubuhnya, dan malu... membuat wajah Jungkook menghangat. "Makasih," gumamnya, tanpa berani menoleh.

"Mau aku bantu membawakan tas kerjamu?"Taehyung menawarkan dengan hati-hati.

"Nggak," jawab Jungkook, lebih ketus dari yang dikehendakinya.

Taehyung tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Selesai," kata Jungkook,

"Hmm.. Jungkook,"Taehyung melirik Jungkook dengan canggung. "Kamu udah makan siang?" Jantungnya berdebar penuh harap. "Nggak jauh dari sini ada restoran yang enak dan nyaman."

"Makasih." Tukas Jungkook sambil memasukkan kameranya ke tas kerja. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Mau aku antar?" tanyaTaehyung lagi setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Nggak usah repot-repot," tolak Jungkook cepat. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon taksi langganannya sebelumTaehyung memaksanya untuk menerima tawarannya.

Rasa kecewanya mengumpul, hingga menyesakkan dadaTaehyung.

"Oya, Jungkook,"Taehyung menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada tembok dihadapan Jungkook. "Aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu bisa mengerjakan kamar tidur utama dulu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak betah tinggal di hotel."

"Di hotel...?"

"Aku memberikan rumah yang dulu, yang aku tempati bersama Irene, padanya"

"Harta gono-gini," gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar, dan langsung menyesalinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu, Jungkook? Udah berapa anakmu?"

Jungkook mengeluh dalam hati. Ini dia yang ingin dihindarinya. Ia tidak ingin lelaki ini bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya. "Satu." jawabnya tanpa menatapTaehyung.

"Perempuan? Laki-laki?". Terdengar nada antusias pada pertanyaanTaehyung.

"Perempuan."

"Aku selalu ingin punya anak perempuan."Taehyung menghela napas berat. "Sayang, Irene nggak suka anak kecil." Suaranya sarat kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Suara ketukan pada pintu mengagetkan Jungkook danTaehyung. Serentak mereka menoleh dan melihat seorang sopir taksi disana. Jungkook menghela napas lega. Untunglah taksi pesanannya sudah datang. Ia tidak tahu, berapa lama lagi ia bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya dari pandanganTaehyung.

Taehyung mengantarkan Jungkook hingga ke tempat taksi diparkirkan. "Hubungi aku kalau kamu perlu sesuatu."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk tak acuh, lalu masuk ke taksi.

"Oya, tunggu sebentar,"Taehyung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan serenceng kunci. "Ini kunci rumahku."

Taehyung memandangi taksi yang mulai menjauhi tempatnya berdiri itu, hingga menghilang di belokan jalan.Taehyung mendesah sedih dan melangkah lesu memasuki rumahnya.


End file.
